deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder VS Scorpion
Cinder vs. Scorpion is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Cinder Scorpion Fake Thumbnail.png Death battle scorpion vs cinder by futuretrunks22-d8pzmav.jpg|Thumbnail by DeviantArt Description ''Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat! '' Two fighters who's main attacks are comprised of fire are going to clash in a fiery Death Battle to see who is the true master of flames! '' Interlude '(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston)' Wiz: Fire, an ancient element, it is combustion and oxidation of several other actual elements. Used for heating, lighting, and- '''Boomstick: Beating the shit out of your opponents with it! Which is what our two current combatants do!' Wiz: Cinder, the military agent turned-thief that had turned into a being of living flame. Boomstick: And of course Scorpion, who uses Hellfire to beat his enemies. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to see who would win, a Death Battle. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Cinder Scorpion Who Do You Think Will Win? Cinder! Scorpion! Cinder (Cue Cinder's Theme) Wiz: Ben Ferris had a decorated and successful military career, but he would later leave this carrer at the age of 31 for the lucrative world of paramilitary contracting. Ben had felt as though that someone with his talents, skills, and successful and flawless mission completions deserves a better pay-check. Boomstick: And he should, I mean not everyone will try to break into UltraTech. Basically the number one company that acts like the government of the entire world! Wiz: Getting to that. Ben had an ideal job and incredible job. But his life would change when he would get a call asking to get information from UltraTech about "Project Cinder". After a few years of espionage and even blending in and joining the UltraTech high-ranks, Ben Ferris was subjected to "Project Cinder" and turned him into...well Cinder. Boomstick: Wait, what? So you telling me that this, alien flame-thing was the bad-ass industrial, military and corporate spy Ben Ferris we've been talking about? Wiz: Yes, and Ben was also one of the best in business. The most powerful of people would go to him, though one thing would lead to another and before you know it your a humanoid living-flame creature. Boomstick: Otherwise known as "Cinder'. He is comprised of mainly well, fire. Wiz: Actually his body is more likely comprised of plasma and flames. Speaking of which, Ben actually prefers this new him, saying that he likes this newer, faster, stronger, and burnier him. Boomstick: Well I mean if you could shoot freaking fireballs and could make "Pyrobombs" and smash them together to make explosions, I wouldn't really complain. I bet the pay is good too. Wiz: Speaking of Pyrobombs they are basically several plasma bomb projectiles. Cinder can also do several other special moves such as the Fire Flash; an attack that has him leaping into the air and kicking his opponent with a somersaulting attack. Cinder can also create a small plume of flame in the palm of his hand. He can transform his body into a spinning fireball, charging towards his opponent which can also be done in mid-air with two variations; the Air Juggle and the Trailblazer. Boomstick: Cinder can also make himself semi invisible by somehow dimming the natural light from the chemically-induced flames coating his body, allowing projectiles to harmlessly pass by. Sometimes he can completely disappear leaving only the red heat haze from his body though it doesn't this doesn't allow projectiles to pass him by. Wiz: Cinder can eject a flamethrower-like stream of chemical fire from his hand, stretching a variable distance across the battlefield. Boomstick: Cinder is also capable of pulling off Shadow Moves which are bigger, stronger, and longer variants of his previously mentioned attacks. Wiz: Cinder can perform a Combo Breaker known as the "Dragon Punch", as well as two No Mercies and a Humiliation. Cinder’s mastery of fire is equaled only by his cocky attitude that makes opponents burn with rage. Cinder: I'm just too hot! That was too much fun! Scorpion (Cue Mortal Kombat Theme) Wiz: Mortal Kombat, a tournament held every once in a while to decide if one realm should rule over another. Boomstick: Many warriors come and go into this tournament but only three warriors remain in all, yet none has ever been as iconic as Scorpion, his Hell-fire and his "Get over here". ' Wiz: Scorpion, the yellow ninja from the Netherrealm was originally Japanese man named ''Hanzo Hasashi ''which literally translates to ''Full Scorpion Man. He was from a respectable clan known as the Shirai Ryu, the only people brave enough to stand up against the ruthless Lin Kuei clan. 'Boomstick: Though his father told him not to, Hanzo joined the ''Shirai Ryu as a means to make money for his wife and son. As a ninja assassin Hanzo learned Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido and numerous secret Chinese martial arts. He is bested known for his kunai-in-a-rope and the phrase that goes with it "GET OVER HERE!" which earned him his name "Scorpion". Wiz: When using the kunai, it impales the opponent and brings them closer for Scorpion to land a hit such as an uppercut or slashes from his blade. And speaking of blades, Scorpion utilizies several; among these include two long swords, dual katanas and axes. WIP (Cue Scorpion's Theme) DEATH BATTLE! *Pre-Fight* *FIGHT!* *K.O!* Results Do You Agree With the Outcome? YES! ITS ON FIRE! NO, THAT AIN'T HOT! Advantages & Disadvantages Trivia References * http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Scorpion * http://killerinstinct.wikia.com/wiki/Cinder * http://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Ryu_VS_Scorpion#Scorpion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles